


Is it Worth it?

by Color_me_blue3



Series: Christmas Requests 2017 [4]
Category: Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: AU, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: Kamijo has sacrificed many things to get what he wants. However he will have to wonder whether losing his family is a price he is willing to pay.





	Is it Worth it?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [¿Vale la Pena?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119336) by [Color_me_blue3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3). 



> This is a translation of my 3rd Christmas Request of 2017! It was originally requested to be writen in Spanish, but since I was requested to post an English version, here it is :3 I hope you enjoy it. The prompt is on the final notes as to not to spoil the story!

_“If you keep on being that way… you’ll end up losing the ones you love the most…”_

Kaya’s last words as he said his good byes reverberated for the umpteenth time in the blond’s brain; he then sighed trying to focus on the blank paper sheet in front of him.

“I should have finished this already…” Kamijo told himself as he passed a hand through his hair. He had to finish his new material soon, but still he didn’t have a good title and his mind kept refusing to cooperate, forcing him instead to rehearse all the things that didn’t go the way he wanted lately.

The elegant blond sighed again as he stared at his expensive desk watch ticking. It was getting late and Hizaki’s picture next to the clock in the silvered frame seemed to look at him admonishingly.

“Don’t talk to me…” he said placing the picture frame face down. He was upset. Things weren’t going his way. Not too long ago he could have gone home and speak with his husband to take his mind off things. Or even check their son’s homework, or maybe encourage the boy to learn something new. Now when he was home he only had Hizaki’s silent reproach because of choosing not to support his son when he announced he wanted to be a singer just like his father.

Zin didn’t seem to notice. Perhaps he was too sweet and naïve for his own good. Still; being honest, it would have hurt him even more if his son would have taken sides with his mother.

“Who am I trying to fool? He is probably on Hizaki’s side…” he told himself smiling bitterly. After all Hizaki and him had decided to take a break from Versailles to pursue other interests, but right that instant Zin had decided he wanted to start his music career.

“If he would have waited for me to have time…” Kamijo told no one in particular as he traced a few senseless lines in his sheet. “I would have supported him… but I’m busy, I don’t have time for this now…”

After all, his solo career had been waiting since Versailles’ birth. This was his moment and he had every right to be angry with his family for not following him along.

“Are you going to compete against your own child?” Hizaki had asked when he noticed Kamijo wouldn’t support Zin.

“It won’t be a competition; we both know I’m better than him…” Kamijo answered coldly not even looking back at Hizaki.

Perhaps he had been unfair; still his pride wouldn’t let him admit it to the guitarist. He clearly remembered how Hizaki had admonished him because he chose to produce Sui while ignoring Zin.

“You must think he is even better than your own son since you seem so interested in him…” the guitarist had said one morning as he poured coffee for them both.

“The guy is talented… he’ll look good at my events…” Kamijo had stated then turning on the news to avoid talking about it any further.

After all, he would now have Kaya and Sui among his artists. That would gain him some more popularity. Still there was a small flaw in his plan. After all; not everyone enjoys being seen as an ornament for someone else.

Or perhaps he had been too demanding? He sighed thoughtfully hearing Kaya’s words once again. He seemed really sad as he handed him his resignation letter. Kamijo would have liked to stop him, try to mend things. But his pride didn’t let him.

Everything became worst a little while later when Sui announced he was living too. He didn’t even ask where he would go.

Kamijo sighed yet once again getting up and fetching a glass of water, drinking it slowly as he stretched his back. He checked the clock once more. He wasn’t going to finish today, he knew his heart and brain just weren’t into it.  

Leaving his pride aside for a moment, he took the phone and dialed Hizaki’s number. Walking towards one of his fluffy couches and allowing himself to fall on top of one of them.

“Dad!” Zin’a voice was heard on the other side.

“Hi Zin…” Kamijo said, feeling somehow guilty. The boy always seemed so happy to hear him or see him. He always said he wanted to be like him when he was older. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea. “Is mom around?”

“Oh, yes… he’s at the kitchen… are you coming for dinner?” Zin inquired, walking towards the kitchen.

“Perhaps…” Kamijo sighed.

“Are you ok?” Zin felt worried for a moment, his father’s voice didn’t seem fine.

“I’m fine… just tired” Kamijo lied.

“Here is mom…” Zin then handed the phone to Hizaki. “Dad is calling… tell him to come to dinner, I haven’t seen him in days…”  

“I’ll try…” Hizaki’s voice could be heard on the other side. “Hello?” The guitarists’ voice, formerly so warm to him seemed cold and distant now. He didn’t understand how Zin hadn’t noticed anything yet. All those nights staying out due to “work” would surely have made anyone wonder. “Kamijo?”

“Hizaki…” Kamijo finally spoke, his name bringing him back to the present.  

“Is there something wrong?” Hizaki seemed worried, giving him a glimpse of hope.

“Hmm…I …” the vocalist didn’t know where to begin.  “Maybe… I haven’t been behaving the way I should…” he finally admitted.

“Have you?” Hizaki’s sarcasm was tangible in his voice. “What makes you think so?”

“Hmm… someone said something I really don’t want to become true…” Kamijo heard Kaya’s words yet once again in his head.

“Just where did you go this time in your search for inspiration?” Hizaki asked trying not to laugh at the blond’s words.

“Nowhere… I’m at my office…” Kamijo pouted. “Do you think… maybe…”

“Are you coming for dinner?” Hizaki interrupted, he supposed the blond’s pride had suffered enough trying to make a peace offering so he would help a bit.

“Do you want me to go?” Kamijo dared to ask.

“Zin will be happy to see you…” Hizaki answered.

“Oh, I know that… but will you?” The blond tried again.

“Come see for yourself…” the guitarist offered. “I’ll make your favorite spaghetti…”

“Fine… I’ll be there…” Kamijo smiled getting up from the couch and picking his stuff up. “I love you both…” he said hanging the phone.

He hoped it wasn’t too late to get his family back, and with that though in mind he hurried out home.  

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Band: Versailles/Jupiter/Kaya/David  
> -Pairing: none  
> \- Kinks: none  
> -Clasificación: PG  
> -Prompts: Kamijo and Jupiter are a family. Kamijo is the evil father while Zin is the young kind hearted guy. Hizaki wants to support Zin and so he creates Jupiter, while Kamijo doesn't care and focuses on his own career. You can include how Kamijo decided to support Sui rather than his own son Zin.


End file.
